


Regalo

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny no sabía que comprar para el cumpleaños de Steve, todos esperaban que le diera algo magnífico por ser su mejor amigo.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Quería poner una imagen de lo que Danny lleva puesto, pero no se como se ponen aquí :p

Danny no sabía que comprar para el cumpleaños de Steve, todos esperaban que le diera algo magnífico por ser su mejor amigo. Pero la verdad es que el deseaba poder ser algo mas, así que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en regalarle el privilegio de tocar su cuerpo de todas las maneras que el quisiera.

No se siente seguro de esto porque no sabe si Steve se siente atraído por el, por lo tanto ha decidido arriesgarse y entregarse plenamente a él. Se ríe un poco al recordar la cara de su amigo cuando abrió la cajita que le dio y sacó un papelito que decía 

Pasa por tu regalo mañana a las 20:00 hrs

Es sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de su puerta abrirse y la voz de Steve gritando su nombre.

"En la habitación cariño" grito Danny nervioso.

Cuando el Seal entró se quedo estupefacto ante lo que miraba, se chupo sus labios y apretó sus puños para resistir las ganas de lanzarse hacia su compañero y tocarlo por todas partes.

"¿Te gusta lo que vez soldado?"

Steve sólo movió su cabeza afirmativamente acercándose sin quitar la mirada de la blanca piel que por lo general siempre esta escondida.

"Danny.... ¿po-porque estas vestido así?"

"Es tu regalo Steven, te daré el privilegio de ser el único hombre de tocarme en donde nadie más a estado" Danny se dio la vuelta separando sus nalgas para que el moreno viera el tapón que tenía en su ano.

"Mierda"

Steve no tardó ni un segundo más y se lanzó a besar al rubio, lo acarició y sacando el tapón penetro brutalmente al detective disfrutando de los gemidos que sacaba del más bajo.

"Oh Dios Steve" jadeo Danny.

El mencionado no respondió y se concentró en que el rubio llegará a su orgasmo primero, sonriendo cuando lo logró y poco después el lo siguió al sentir la fuerte presión de las paredes de su amante.

Después del increíble sexo, se quedaron acostados uno junto al otro debatiendo internamente las palabras a decir.

"Danno..."susurro Steve "no quiero que esta sea la única vez que hacemos esto"

"Yo tampoco, me gustas demasiado como para ser una noche nada más "

"Entonces..." pregunto Steve 

"°Seamos novios?" Pregunto tímidamente el rubio.

"Si, seamos novios cariño"

Ambos se sintieron como estúpidos y acercaron sus labios en un beso profundo para luego dormir abrazados.


End file.
